A Freakin Sweet Family Guy Halloween Special
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: One shot Halloween Special, after Peter forgets to put petrol in the car The Griffins end up trapped in a haunted house in the middle of nowhere where they are tormented by ghosts who take the form of their greatest fears, will they be able to escape.


**(AN) Hello there TimeLordMaster108 here with a very special treat.**

 **This is my Family Guy Halloween Special, the story is set in a haunted house and will feature ghosts, also this fanfic features an apperances by Dale, Bobby and Mark three OCs from TheNewIdeas Fanfic Homeland so all credit goes to him all credit goes to NarwhalPuppy for some of the ghost ideas.**

 **Anyway enjoy as we experiance THE FAMILY GUY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL, MWHHHHaHAHA.**

* * *

 **A Freakin' Sweet Family Guy Halloween Special**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and all of Quahog and the surrounding country was completley silent, that is except for the Griffins Station Wagon which was driving home after the family visited Lois's parents.

"Peter, I can't believe you could be dumb enough to get us kicked out," growled Lois in humiliation, "I couldn't be more angry. you're sleeping on the couch young man."

"Oh come on Lois it wasn't my fault," whined Peter while pouting, "Besides how was I to know that was Carter's favourite rug. I got drunk."

"Way to go dad, definitely not embaressing anyone," retorted Meg, "Honestly could this get any-

But before Meg could finish the car suddenly spluttered, and came to a shuddering halt in the middle of the country road. Lois looked down at the Petrol Gage and saw that it was at zero.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Lois, "We're out of Gas, Peter, did you remember to fill up the tank before we left?"

"Um I think so," answered Peter in a dumbfounded voice, "I really can't remember."

 **Flashback**

Peter and Brian were at a Golf Course completley drunk.

"Hay Brian, Brian what were we supposed to be doing?," asked Peter in a slurred voice. "Somthing about gas or somthing."

"I don't know Peter," replied Brian in a slurred voice, "But maybe we shouldn't have had all those beers you know, I feel sick!"

The pair then vomited on each other.

 **End Flashback.**

"Well dog I did try to warn you, drinking does you no favours," remarked Stewie in a cocky voice, "You didn't even complete that dare to not drink for a whole day."

"Yeah well you still poo in your diaper." Barked Brian.

"Peter I can't believe you!," snapped Lois in an irritated voice, "I ask you to do one simple thing and you forget, and now you've stranded us in the middle of nowhere, with no Wi Fi. come on, we need to go find a place where we can call for help."

"Don't worry Lois I'm on the case," Peter cried out in determination. "HEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!"

Lois just sighed as the family got out of the car and began to walk down the road, except for Stewie who was being carried in Lois's arms. the group continued to walk as the rain began to pour down and lightning flashed across the inky black sky.

Soon the family came across what appeared to be an abandoned mansion. It looked very old and decayed with missing tiles, boarded up windows and rusted gates.

"Hay look, that house might have a phone in it!," suggested Meg as she walked up to the gates and tried to open them, "Locked, must be another way in."

"I don't know you guys," Said Peter in a nervous voice, "That house looks like it might be haunted by evil ghosts or somthing scary!"

"Oh come on Peter, it's just an old house, "said Lois in reassurance, "Besides there's no such thing as ghosts, and plus we need to find a phone and shelter before we all catch the cold."

Suddenly the gates opened up with a loud creek which caused Peter, Chris and Stewie to scream in terror.

"See Meg managed to open them you big scardey Cats." Brian snorted.

"Um Brian I didn't open the gates." The teen stated as everyone except Chris and Peter entered the grounds and made their way to the front door.

"Come on you two." Lois retorted. "Unless you want to get wet."

"I think we'd rather get wet." The pair replied while shaking.

"Suit yourself then Chuckie." Meg said teasingly as she went to open the door.

Suddenly the spot Meg was standing on opened up to reveal a Trap Door which sent her plummeting into the black abyse, the teen then landed on a slide and went rolling down while screaming in terror and whenever she banged one of her legs, Meg's eyes widened in horror as she was flung off the end of the slide and straight into a Minecart.

"Well at least this can't get any worse." Meg groaned.

* * *

The teen suddenly became aware of the Cart moving, she then peered up and screamed in terror as the Minecart sped through a railway track while also twisting and turning.

"Oh i can't look, I can't look, I can't look." Meg cried out in fear as she pulled her hat over her face.

The Cart then went through several sign posts which whacked Meg in the process before coming to a stop in what appered to be a basement, Meg then got out while wobbling and vomited, she then staggered about before coming across a flight of stairs, she then climbed them and opened the front door of the house.

"Oh Meg are you alright?" Lois asked in concern.

"Yeah fine." Meg groaned while spinning about. "This house is huge so there should be a phone somewhere."

The family then entered the house and began exploring.

* * *

suddenly Meg felt a soft breeze behind her she turned around to find nobody there.

"Cut it out Chris I know it's you." Meg stated in a huffy voice.

"What's me?" Chris asked as he walked in from a door.

"Wait if you're there then what's behind me?" Meg asked in a terrified voice.

Suddenly an invisible force lifted Meg and Chris into the air, they were then flung about while screaming in fear, Peter, Brian and Stewie then ran through as a bunch of vases attacked them.

"What's all this noise?" Lois asked as she walked through.

"LOIS HELP THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED." Peter screamed in terror as he whimpered beside lifeless chairs.

"Really Peter stop being silly there's nothing here." Lois explained. "Ghosts don't actualy exsist."

"But mum it's true we were floating in the air and the vases were attacking Dad and Brian." Meg explained while shaking.

"That's enough now." The redhead replied in a calm voice. "Now I suggest we split up and look for a phone."

The others nodded begrudgingly and split up.

* * *

Peter began to walk through a long corridor and came across a Living Room with a couch that looked exactly like his and a pile of Pawtucket Beer Cans.

"Aww sweet free Beer and a couch." Peter cried out in delight as he went to sit down.

But before the dim witted man could enjoy the comforts of a couch the peace of furniture, the TV and beer cans sprang to life and began running away.

"Hay come back where are you going?" Peter asked in a hurt voice.

"Far away from you." The couch said in Bruce's voice. "You always just sit on me and drink beer on your fat ass so we're running away to someone who'll treat us with respect."

"No please don't leave me." Peter begged. "I'll be better I promise."

"To late." The TV said as it also ran. "Byyyyyyyyyeeeee Peeeeeetttttteeeerrr."

"NO PLEASE." Peter wailed in despair.

Peter then tripped and ran to where his Couch had gone but found no sign that it had ever been there.

Meanwhile Lois was running through a kitchen area screaming hysterically as three germ blobs presumed her.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD." She shrieked in terror. "My worst fear has come true germs are taking over."

Lois then pulled a spray out of her pocket and fired it at the blobs which vanished into thin air, the redhead heaved a sigh of relief just as Meg and Chris ran past.

"Hay come back here diary don't blurt my secrets out." Meg squeezed.

"MEG RUN IT'S RONALD MCDONALD." Chris screamed in horror.

Lois looked around but could see nobody there.

Chris continued to run from the mascot who was sporting glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs, he then saw a side door and threw himself in.

"Come on out Chris I wanna give you a happy meal." Ronald said in a demonic voice. "It'll make you float and THEN YOU'LL ALL FLOAT."

Chris waited for a few minutes before opening the door a crack and peering about, when he was sure that the clown was gone Chris left the room.

In another part of the house Meg was searching for her diary, she suddenly heard laughter coming from an open doorway, the teen opened the door and found herself in a huge dining room filled with everyone from James Woods High and her family, her book was standing on one of the tables and spilling her darkest secrets.

"And then she just kept crying about how she couldn't go to a stupid party." The Diary stated in a mocking voice.

Everyone instantly desolved into hysterical laughter while jeering and pointing at Meg.

"Cry baby, cry baby." They said continually in a sing song mocking voice.

"We are so disappointed in you Meg." The other Griffins said. "You've been very bad over the years you've abused us you use Stewie."

Meg began to sob loudly as they threw fruit at her, she then curled into a ball and closed her eyes waiting for it to end.

"Meg, Meg are you ok?" A voice asked.

Meg stopped sobbing and looked up to see Lois looking at her with a concerned face, she then turned round and saw that the Dining Room was completley empty and dark.

"Oh Mom it was awful." Meg sobbed as she hugged Lois. "My Diary was telling everyone at school my darkest secrets and they mocked me."

"Well there's nothing here now." Lois replied. "You must have imagined it, and besides nobody at schools that nasty."

Meg calmed down and continued her search for a phone, Lois Meanwhile was walking down a corridor when suddenly she saw a shadowy figure approach.

"Hello who's there?" She asked.

The figure then walked towards Lois and revealed itself to be Sandy Belford the Child Service Woman.

"You." Lois cried out in surprise. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take your baby away." Sandy said in a sinister voice. "Your home is clearly unfit for him and therefor he must be removed."

"What." Lois cried out in terror. "No please you can't do this I'm a good mommy, I would never hurt Stewie."

"Oh yes you would." Sandy continued. "I know that you spanked him because you lost control and that it scarred him for life."

"But how could you know that?" The redhead asked as her eyes widened in horror. "That was an accident I didn't mean to hit him, I love my baby I'm not that kind of person."

"I don't care." The other woman snapped. "Stewie is coming with me and you'll never see your baby ever again and he'll be going to a good home."

Suddenly Herbert came from around a corner while holding Stewie and wearing a wicked grin.

"Don't do this please." Lois begged. "You can't send Stewie to live with that monster, he's a sick creep he'll hurt him."

"Oh don't worry Mrs Griffin I'll take good care of the boy." Herbert said in a creepy voice. "And I'll take real good care of Chris to hmmmmm and you can't stop me hahahahahahahaha."

Herbert suddenly launched himself at Lois, the redhead closed her eyes as she fell to the ground she then became surprised when she didn't feel anything else and opened her eyes to see nobody there, Lois then picked herself up and continued to explore.

Meanwhile Stewie had ran into a bedroom and was screaming in horror, Rupert was lying on the bed and hugging with Bertrum.

"Rupert how could you?" Stewie asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sorry Stewie but Bertrum's way nicer than you." Rupert explained. "He loves me for me and dosn't ocasionaly tear my head off."

"Noooooooooooo." Stewie wailed in horror as he covered his eyes, after a few seconds the young infant opened his eyes and saw nobody there.

Peter Meanwhile was lying on the floor bruised and bloody as Ernie The Giant Chicken continued to beat him, Ernie then grabbed a rock and smashed it into Peter's face.

"You win." Peter groaned as he waited for the end.

But the end didn't come, confused Peter looked up and saw no sign of Ernie and no sign of any damage to the room.

Stewie was walking down a corridor when suddenly he saw two bodies lying on the floor, getting closer Stewie began to weep as he saw the corpses of Brian and Rupert.

"Oh God Brian, Rupert no." Stewie wailed in despair.

Brian was also weeping but it was over the dead corpse of Jillian.

"Oh Jillian I'm sorry I never treated you better." Brian lamented.

Peter then came running by as he chased Lois who was holding hands with Quagmire.

"No Lois don't leave me." Peter begged. "I promise I won't screw up again."

"Sorry Peter you had your chance, I'm with Glen now." Lois explaind in a mocking voice as she and Quagmire started snogging.

Stewie Meanwhile was running from a creepy looking woman.

"I'm going to get you." The woman stated in a creepy voice as she grew fiery and sprouted fangs.

The girl then lunged at Stewie but imediatly vanished.

Meanwhile Lois had found a phone and had called Joe and emergencey services for help.

"Thank you very much." Lois said. "Bye."

Just as Lois put the phone down she heard the sound of smashing glass, Lois turned her head and listened as the sound of footfalls reached her ears.

"Hello who's there?" Lois asked in a nervous voice. "Don't think you can try anything funny because I know karate."

Lois gasped in horror as three figures rounded the corner, they were all dressed in black and wore Ski Masks, Lois's heartrate increased as she recognised the three figures as the same burglars who had broke into her house and had their way with her and Meg, it had only been due to Brian and her eventual wits that they'd survived.

"No that's impossible I saw you die." Lois screamed in terror. "Stay away from me."

"Oh but you know we never stay dead." Dale said. "You're going to pay for killing us lady and besides we may be burglars but we've also decided to have some fun right boys."

Bobby and Mark laughed as they sinisterly approached Lois, they then lunged at Lois and pinned her to the floor.

"No please don't do this I'm a married woman." Lois begged.

Brian Meanwhile was running from a crowd of people ridiculing his new Novel, the talking dog then heard Lois scream and ran through a door where he found Lois wriggling about on the floor, Brian ran up to her and shook her shoulder while calling her name, Lois looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged Brian.

"Oh Brian you're right this place is haunted." Lois said in a voice quivering with fear.

"Come on Lois we need to get out of here." Brian cried out in panic.

The pair then ran to the main hall where they met the others who nearly crashed into them, suddenly all the doors opened and every fear they had came out which also included a zombified Jullian, Brian, the entire family and Rupert along with Lois kissing Quagmire.

"Why's this happening?" Peter asked in fear.

"This house is obviously haunted." The talking dog explained. "And these ghosts have been feeding on our worst fears and taking their physical forms to torment us, but we need to fight them by showing that we're not afraid of them anymore."

"Ok then." Lois replied while gulping.

Peter then walked up to his runaway furniture, fake Lois and Earnie The Giant Chicken.

"I'm not afraid of you." Peter shouted. "Because I know furniture can't walk and that my Wife loves me and that I can beat that Chicken and that nothing bad will happen to my family."

"You'll never get any of my babies." Lois shouted at Herbert the Child Service Woman the blobs and Dale, Bobby and Mark. "And The dead can't hurt me and that Stewie won't get taken."

"you're all just illusions." Meg, Chris, Stewie and Brian yelled at their fears.

all of the illusions gripped their heads in pain as they tried to attack the Griffins but it was no use as the family continued to chant.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST ILLUSIONS." The Griffins yelled in unsion.

All of the ghosts then let out a blood curdling scream as they vanished into nothing, the house then began to shake and crumble, the family ran and fled from the house as it was engulfed in fire and blood ran down the walls, as they ran out a tow truck arrived to take the car back to Quahog while Joe showed up to give the family a lift.

"Are you guys alright." Joe asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Lois replied. "Although if it hadn't been for that house we would've been stranded there.

"What house?" Joe questioned. "There hasn't been a house here in years although I don't know how you phoned me if there's no wifi."

The Griffins turned around and saw that the house had vanished.

 **(AN well I hope you enjoyed that, remember to Read And Review and the next fanfic will be called The Simpsons Season 30 and feature a finale for the Simpsons.)**


End file.
